


Season 2, Episode 22 - S.O.S. Part 2

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: Agents of SHIELD - Episodes [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Forgiveness, Guilt, SHIELD Family, happy endings, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular story takes place at the end of the Season 2 finale, Episode 22 – S.O.S. Part 2.  We have just seen May packing the contents of her locker into a duffel bag, as Coulson tells Andrew that Melinda has requested time off ‘for the first time in the history of ever’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 2, Episode 22 - S.O.S. Part 2

**Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Season 2, Episode 22 - S.O.S.: Part 2**

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on.  Everything referring specifically to the script or plotline is written in _italics_ to show that it is not my creation.  I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

This particular story takes place at the end of the Season 2 finale, Episode 22 – S.O.S. Part 2.  We have just seen _May packing the contents of her locker into a duffel bag, as Coulson tells Andrew that Melinda has requested time off ‘for the first time in the history of ever’._

**_……………._ **

 

After saying an incredibly painful final good-bye to Cal, Skye decides to seek out the person she needs to speak to most.  As Agent May heads toward the base’s exit, travel bag in hand, Skye finally spots her.  “May!  May, wait… please!” she calls, running to catch up to her mentor.

May stops, and turns to face Skye with her usual stoic expression.

“Please, I… before you go, there’s something I really need to say to you.”  Skye swallows hard and attempts to keep her voice steady.  “You know, um… the entire time I was growing up… I used to dream about what it would be like to have parents.  Parents who loved me, and who wanted me.  I-I imagined a mother who would take care of me when I was sick or hurt, one who would teach me new skills, explain to me how the world works, and who would protect me when the world got too scary or dangerous.  Hell… I even imagined parents that would scold me when I got in trouble, and forgive me after.” 

The young agent lets out an ironic laugh at this, then looks intently back at May with tears in her eyes.  “I thought that I finally found all that when I found Jiaying… when I learned who she was.  Instead, my mother turned out to be this… power-hungry psychopath… one who would start a war with those who actually did care about me.  She tried to murder everyone I loved… then, she tried to kill me.  On top of all that, I then had to watch my terrifying monster of a father murder her, in order to save me.”

Skye turns pale at this awful memory, and several more tears slide down her face.  “I… I thought that I finally found my parents because… because I found the people who ‘biologically created’ me.  But, I was wrong.”  She shakes her head, unable to believe how stupid she had been.  “I had already found my parents.  From the first moment that you accepted me into your life, May… it’s been you.  It’s always been you.  You… and Coulson.”

May just stares at the young agent, her heart in her throat as she waits to see what else Skye has to say.

Skye stares deep into May’s eyes.  “May… there was so, so much I didn’t know.  I spent my entire life searching so hard for something, that I didn’t even recognize it when I had it.”

Skye takes a deep, shaky breath before continuing.  “I should have… I should have realized.  Y-you’ve always kept yourself so distant, but… you did show me, May, you did.  You showed me when you _agreed to help me search for my parents_.  You showed me when _you stopped Sif from taking me away_.  You showed me when _you risked your life trying to prevent Ward from kidnapping me_.  You told me when you said _you couldn’t meet with my mother because we needed someone objective_.  You told me again when you said that _you hoped my mother was everything I wanted her to be_.  I-I saw the pain in your eyes when you said that, May… whether you meant me to or not.”

More tears fill Skye’s eyes as she takes a step closer to her S.O.  “All the times that you took the time and effort to train me, every time that you risked your life to save mine in the field, every time that you-you checked in on me when I was sick or injured, every time that you listened to me and took me seriously, every time that you pushed me harder and harder, saying that you believed in me… every time that you… kicked my ass for putting myself in danger… you were trying to tell me, May!  And because I had been let down so many times in the past, I just couldn’t risk believing it.”

May blinks at this, rendered completely speechless.  She had never planned to let Skye know exactly how she feels about her.  She can’t afford that in this line of work, after all of the loss and even betrayal she has experienced.  Melinda swallows hard, unsure of what to say.

“When _you came to Afterlife to find Gonzales, and I-I attacked you_ … I thought that I was protecting my mom from a threat.  I had it completely… utterly… backwards.  I'm so sorry.”  Skye lets out a choked sob as tears start to stream down her cheeks.  “”You… you are the mother I always dreamed of, May.  I am so, so sorry that I turned my back on you, even for a moment.”

With this, Skye dissolves into sobs, burying her face in her hands.  May can’t maintain her stoic resolve any longer.  She steps forward and envelopes Skye in a warm, loving hug, squeezing her to her.  She wants to thank Skye for sharing all of this with her, she wants to tell her that she loves her and that she accepted her as a ‘daughter’ long ago; she wants to reassure the girl that she forgives her… but she is too touched and too stunned to respond just yet.  She pours all that she has into the embrace, and just hopes that Skye can feel it.

The young, heartsick, vulnerable agent apparently does feel it, and she clings to May as if trying to make up for all the wasted time.  When Skye finally pulls away, she glances down at May’s duffel bag.  She sniffles and clears her throat.  “Coulson said that you’ve asked for some time off.  How… how long will you be gone?”

Feeling somewhat awkward as she’s quite out of practice showing any affection, May strokes Skye’s hair gently and looks into her eyes.  Finally trusting her voice to remain steady, she says, “well… I’m not sure.  I have some things I need to take care of, and frankly, I just need a break.  But… I imagine I’ll be back sooner than I planned, now.”  She manages a small but soft smile as she wipes tears off of Skye’s cheeks.  Swallowing hard again, May whispers, “thank you, Skye.  I’m honored and… and touched.  I need some time away to… figure some things out.  But, I’ll always be ‘here’ for you.”

Skye nods, and smiles through her tears.  “Thank you… for everything… ‘Mom’.”  She leans in and gently kisses May’s cheek. 

May nods with a soft smile and tries to keep her well-guarded emotions in check as she turns and determinedly walks out…

 

The End


End file.
